


Out of control

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other, 双性魔人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 尼禄失控了。硬要说，是双性攻。没有引号的短段
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Out of control

尼禄咆哮着将维吉尔压到在地，翼手死死钳制住他的手臂，尖锐的利齿悬在父亲颈椎上方几寸。

尼禄，这个刚成年的稚嫩恶魔散发出中性的气味。他可以经历一些刺激，变成支配者或被支配者 。而这个决定权如今握在维吉尔手中。年轻而强大的刚成熟恶魔，在任何恶魔眼中都是一块散发着奶油香味的新鲜肉块，每个恶魔都想成为他的支配者。当然他可不是待宰的羔羊，而是嚎叫的白狼，比他弱的恶魔只能成为他的附属，甚至是盘中残，因为他甚至不屑于去标记它们。只有比他更强大的恶魔才能压制住他，品尝到他脖子中流淌的血液的味道，成为他的支配者，而维吉尔显然是这样的恶魔。

维吉尔体内恶魔的一面叫嚣着，让他用暴力镇压这个初熟的恶魔，用利齿告诉他谁才是支配者。而人性的一面少有的站在同一战线，诱惑他摆出父亲的威严，用言行训诫这个叛逆的幼子。维吉尔的唾液在口腔中极速分泌，掐着尼禄脖颈的手指神经质地抽搐。他几乎就要，他完全可以，释放恶魔的威压，像个年长的野兽叼着幼兽一样咬住尼禄的后脖，让他乖顺，让他臣服，让他成为他的兔子。维吉尔淡色的虹膜中溢散出深沉的红光，牙齿逐渐尖锐，喉咙深处涌出低沉而威严的吼声，恶魔的那种。最终他松开了手，伴随着微不可闻的叹息扭回头去，任由尼禄低吼着咬住了他的脖颈。那口尖牙毫不留情地碾碎了维吉尔的颈椎，让他在几秒之内失去了对身体的知觉与控制，无措的不安全感让魔力反射性波动，他努力克制自己不变身魔人去反抗。好在那几根重要的神经几秒内被迅速修复，他又能重新移动四肢和感受，哦，尼禄已经塞进他屁股里的魔人阴茎。明显失控的男孩只会用血做润滑，所以一股撕裂的疼痛弥漫在胯骨间，这不算什么，维吉尔体会过更加剧烈的痛楚。但更过分的是尼禄那根新生的性器（魔人的性器只有在成年的第一次发情后才会从体腔里伸出），棱角分明，长度夸张，完全拓开了人类尼禄从未触碰到的地方，把肠子搅动得一团乱，还在维吉尔坚韧的腹肌上顶出一个畸形的凸起。他熟悉记忆中的支配感与现实中的被支配感交融得脑子一阵错乱，恶魔对于疼痛与血腥的本能却让他硬得要命。

操，我TM干了什么！？ 尼禄口齿不清地吼道，摆在他面前的是个白骨可见的伤口，而根据他父亲的愈合速度推算... 男孩四分之三的人性让他颤了一下，该死，维吉尔为什么不反抗，打晕我之类的，他明明可以。这么想着的同时尼禄又不由自主耸动了几下老二，被父亲肠子包裹的感觉又要命的好，他的恶魔叹息了一声，半是满足于征服一个比自身更强大存在的充实感。而尼禄那句话让维吉尔知道男孩终于找回自己意识了，于是他掰着魔人的肩膀转了个身，并不忌讳于展露他被儿子操射了几次的痕迹。  
哦... 额... 你还好吗，papa。尼禄对着那些残留在地板和腹部上的精液“兄弟”眨眨眼，答案似乎不言而喻，因此他最后一个称呼都带上了戏谑的语调。

维吉尔决定告诉他的“支配者”姜还是老的辣  
他的手指摸索向魔人阴茎的根部，那里没有睾丸，而是一个豁口。尼禄的老二是从那个体腔里伸出来的，而体腔开口的长度长过阴茎的直径，因此下方依旧留着一个透出肉红色的空隙。两根手指很轻易地就塞进了那个湿淋淋的地方，尼禄细微地惊叫一声，那感觉实在是太奇怪了。手指弯曲着刮搔内部，激出更多快感和汁水还有尼禄夹着恶魔声线的呻吟。维吉尔挑了挑眉，有些惊讶于尼禄这个地方的敏感，一般未成熟的魔人才在会在体腔里有更加密布的神经 于是他问：“很舒服？”太舒服了，尼禄金色瞳孔也变得湿漉漉，父亲手指带来的刺激让他忍不住想要夹紧双腿，他的阴茎又还被含在父亲的屁股里。这是两种截然不同的快乐，却又相辅相成。就像山药炖排骨，单独一方拿出来就味道不错，合在一起宛若神作。所以维吉尔的屁股让他更湿，而他的手指让他的老二更硬了。

维吉尔的圆润的指甲拨到了什么不得了的地方，体腔的深处？阴茎的根部？尼禄不清楚，但下半身整个都酥麻无比 ，他哽咽一声，挺跨射进了父亲的肚子里。体腔里涌出的淫水又在长者的手心里聚成一洼。


End file.
